Unreasonable Death
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: HashiTobi/Senjucest Summary: So no one would know of the absurd death, everyone was told that the second Hokage died on the battlefield, just like the First. ...No one ever found out about their love for each other...


**Summary:** So no one would know of the absurd death, everyone was told that the second Hokage died on the battlefield, just like the First. ...No one ever found out about their love for each other...

**Pairing:** Hashirama/Tobirama

**Warnings:** OOC, character death, minor sex scene, incest, time skips and memories (I hope you won't get confused).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

_**Unreasonable Death**_

"_Aniki?" a small hand slid the door open, revealing a young, fragile boy standing there. He had short white hair, dull orange eyes and wore a kimono. The older man, now distracted from a scroll he was reading, turned to look at the younger one, acknowledging his presence._

_Waving his hand, allowing the boy to enter, he smiled, "Is there anything you want, Tobirama?" he had black hair and dark eyes. Two brothers looked nothing alike, but they were indeed related by blood._

_Tobirama ran over to his nii-san and wrapped both of his arms around the elder ones waste, as much as he managed to do so anyway, "Mom and dad went out," he whispered, sulking because their parents weren't home. He hated to bother his older brother when he was busy, but he didn't have a choice this time. He was alone, and he hated that._

_The older one, not knowing any of that, pulled the youngster closer to self and smiled, "It's alright, otouto, I'll always be there for you," he kissed his forehead._

_Tobirama couldn't even explain the happiness he felt back then._

_Next day he went into their garden and picked the most beautiful rose for his brother, as a thank you. He was slightly embarrassed about this whole situation and blushed when he presented the older male with the flower. The dark-haired boy was happy though, his heart pounding in his chest faster..._

------

"Hashirama..?" he entered the room, which was occupied by the exact person he was calling out to. His brother, the First Hokage, was too busy to reply to the younger man and continued working on many papers he had all over the desk.

Only the First Hokage and already this busy.

Tobirama rolled his eyes, knowing well Hashirama heard him. Walking over, he ran a hand over the older ones thigh and all the way to his neck, wrapping arms around him and leaned closer, inhaling Hashirama's scent. The blackhead didn't pull away, letting him to do as he pleased for a while.

"I'm working, otouto. Is there something you need?" despite his years, Tobirama still acted somewhat childish when they were alone together, always seeking his nii-san's comforting touches. Hashirama didn't know the reason for that, but it was because Tobirama always felt lonely after their parents died on the battlefield that night.

Since then, he never left his side.

Over many years, they grew closer, which was unknown to anyone. Hashirama had a wife and a family, but Tobirama had the most special place in his heart. He loved his otouto more than life itself. It was known to the younger male. Even so, Tobirama could never bring himself to love anyone just as much as Hashirama. That is why he didn't have a family.

Frowning, the white-haired male snatched the paper from his brother's hands, examining it, "...Tailed beasts?"

Hashirama grabbed it back, nodding, but didn't say a word about it. Instead, he started scribbling down on the paper again. Tobirama didn't wish to be ignored and started nipping on the tender flesh that was his brother's neck and licked his earlobe.

All this time, Hashirama was trying to ignore him, but lost all of his senses after those three words Tobirama breathed into his ear.

"I want you."

That made him hard. Grabbing the younger one's arms, he pushed him off himself, only to pull the smaller body against the table. Most of the paperwork was thrown on the floor as Tobirama leaned over it, giving his brother a great view of his back and buttocks.

Tobirama chuckled at Hashirama's impatience as his pants were quickly pulled off to his knees. He could hear his aniki's pants being undone quickly as well. In case anyone decided to come in, even though it was already past nine in the evening, they had to do this quickly.

The white-haired male was sure Hashirama wanted to prepare him first, as always, but since he wanted him inside _now_, he stretched back a bit to grab his brother's length. Pumping him a few times, to which Hashirama let out a few gasps, he started rubbing the member between his buttocks and near the entrance.

Hashirama got the message and pushed Tobirama's hand off of him, entering his otouto hard and deep, to which he received a moan mixed with a groan. Both panted heavily as the whitehead tried to get used to the feeling of something big inside him. As soon as he pushed back against the length, Hashirama started moving to answer his thrusts.

Low grunts and the sound of flesh colliding filled the room. The sun had already set behind the window as the two continued their love making. Both were so much occupied with what they were doing and the feeling it all caused them that they didn't even notice the door open. As soon as the person saw what was going on, they shut it immediately, unknown to them both.

"Damn, otouto... You are so...tight... I-I'm going to-" Hashirama thrust one last time into his lover before releasing inside. At that same time, his brother came as well, shooting his cum all over the desk.

Taking deep breaths, they stayed like that for awhile until Hashirama pulled out of his younger brother, both of them putting their pants back on. Tobirama's pants drooped somewhat and certainly didn't feel quite comfortable because of the white substance that poured out from his hole, but as usual, he ignored it.

Holding his big brother's shoulders, he kissed him passionately. To deepen the kiss more, the black-haired male held his younger one's hair.

Breaking the kiss, Hashirama put his forehead to Tobirama's and smiled at what his otouto said, "I love you, nii-san."

The blackhead didn't need to reply, for it was already obvious how he felt. Needless to say, they would have to clean up the mess Tobirama had caused all over the desk.

-----

The smell of smoke lingered in the air. Tobirama, with many other shinobi, stood near the funeral pile. The respectful first Hokage died, or rather, killed. It was dangerous to keep his body, for many enemies could find out their secrets.

It took everything for Tobirama to lighten the fire. Why did this have to happen..?

He and their Konoha ninjas were careless. In the end, Hashirama had to sacrifice his life to save all of theirs. Everyone was pained by his death, but they certainly had no idea what Tobirama felt... Nothing he experienced in his life could ever compare with the loss such as this.

"_Hashirama!" the whitehead yelled for his nii-san, but it was too late. His body was already dead. He yelled for the medic-nin to come to their aid fast, but nothing could save the first Hokage. As he picked the body of his beloved brother, he couldn't feel the pulse. Of course, the medic-ninjas didn't make it in time._

_Even if they did, there was no guarantee the First would be saved._

One silent tear ran down Tobirama's cheek, unknown to all. His last most precious person was now dead. It was all over for him. He was practically dead himself.

They stood there until the fire went out in the evening, ironically, at about nine pm. Soon after, shinobi left the funeral place, nothing but ashes of the First were left.

Tobirama kneeled down beside the ashes that were his brother's. Kissing his fingers, he brought his hand down to the still hot ground, in a silent goodbye to his secret lover. He stayed like that for a few minutes, before standing up and quickly walking away. He couldn't bear to be in that place any longer.

_You are my successor now. I'm certain you will make me proud, my love,_ Hashirama's words, right after he defeated him in the match for the title of a Hokage, echoed in his mind all the way back.

It was hard to explain to Hashirama's wife what has happened on the battlefield. Her husband died, leaving her with a child. She took the loss strangely well, Tobirama noted to self. In a few seconds he understood why.

"He was punished for sleeping with his younger brother. He received exactly what he deserved," with that, she turned away and walked out of the Hokage Residence, never to set foot there again. The Second Hokage didn't ask the female of how she knew they slept together, but he was certain about one thing: it didn't matter now...

He was the only one who suffered from the loss of the First so badly, that he wanted to die.

His wishes came true in less than a year since he started looking after the village in his brother's place...

-----

It all happened very suddenly. Enemy ninjas secretly made their way through the village borders and into the Senju mansion. It was already night time and Tobirama was sitting in their family garden, enjoying the peaceful night, staring into the starry sky.

He could sense ninjas' miles away, but decided not to counterattack, for he was outnumbered. Certainly, that never stopped any Hokage before, but he was tired. Tired of this life without the people he needed most.

Loneliness, he hated that since he was just a child.

He didn't even flinch when his body was plunged with a katana, right into his chest.

"Sleep tight, Hokage," the man was wearing _a mask_, so he could not see the face of his killer. Three men and their leader, as he guessed, quickly ran away, disappearing into the night. Tobirama fell to the ground, smiling before death took him over. He knew he would see Hashirama again, and he was glad for that, even though he knew, he didn't meet his brother's expectations...

Next day ANBU members found his body, lying in the pool of his own blood near a red rose, blooming in the garden, enjoying the rays of the sun.

_So no one would know of the absurd death, everyone was told that the second Hokage died on the battlefield, just like the First... Even though it made no sense, for everyone knew he was found at his home..._

...**_Owari…_**

-----------------------

I hope I'm not the only one who thought of this couple. It's easy to think of, isn't it? It's unfortunate I haven't seen any pictures of them or anything... *shakes head* I'm sure everyone guessed who killed Tobirama, so there is no need to explain that part.

Well, thank you for reading this one shot and review if you like to. *bows*


End file.
